wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Nalorakk (original)
:This page describes the old raid boss in the old raid Zul'aman. For the level 85, heroic mode dungeon version, see . Nalorakk is the Amani lord of bears. He is one of the four animal bosses in the Zul'Aman instance. He guards the cage containing the troll male, Tanzar as part of the Zul'Aman Timed Event. Trash When the raid first comes down the opening stairs and around the corner south towards Nalorakk, he is visible standing on a ledge with Troll guards. As the raid moves to Nalorakk to engage him, he will send the guards around him against the raid and retreat to a further platform. He will send a total of four waves, and retreat three times. This behaviour is scripted, thus it's hard to get out of combat other than killing the mobs quickly. The script resets only when every raid member is either out of the instance or dead. The four waves get increasingly difficult. The first two consist of Trolls, three in the first and four in the second wave. These trolls are some combination of Amani'shi Warrior, Amani'shi Axe Thrower and Amani'shi Medicine Man. The 3rd wave consists of two Amani'shi Warbringer, the fourth is two Amani'shi Warbringer and two Trolls. On the last wave, the trolls flanking the Warbringers can be crowd controlled (Polymorph, Freezing Trap, Fear, or Mind Control). The Warbringers each need their own tank and should be tanked away from one another to avoid their Furious Roar, which increases damage taken by 25% and stacks up to 200%. They also have an enrage ability that increases each other's attack speed by 30%. Both these effects can be avoided by keeping them far enough apart. At low health (20-25%), the trolls will dismount their bears. After dismounting, mount and rider become vulnerable to crowd control. Abilities * Tauntable * No Crushing Blows * Enrages after 10 minutes of pulling him. (Raid Warning: Berserker Rage) Troll Form * Mangle: All bleed effects cause 100% additional damage * Surge: An Attumen-like Charge ability, hits plate ~1500, hits cloth ~3500 * Brutal Swipe: A cleave-like ability which does 11-14k damage on plate (~30k unmitigated); can be divided evenly between two targets Bear Form ]] * Lacerating Slash: Bleeding for 1735 damage every 2 sec. (18 sec duration) * Rend Flesh: Bleeding for 2335 damage every 1 sec. (5 sec duration) * Deafening Roar: Deals 1235 to 1365 physical damage and silences enemies for 2 sec Strategy The fight is primarily a healing/tanking check whose main challenges are handling the brutal swipe, keeping tanks topped off during silences, and tank transitioning correctly to avoid Mangled bleeds on a single tank. Nalorakk alternates between his troll form and his bear form. Two tanks should be used, one for each of Nalorakk's forms. Each tank must taunt Nalorakk off of the previous tank as soon as he switches forms, so that one tank stacks Mangle debuffs and the other has the bleed effects. Taunt needs to be timed precisely, as even a single debuff on the bear form tank can result in a dead tank (during a silence for example). Both tanks should stand in front of Nalorakk during troll phase so that his Brutal Swipe cleave is split between both. The primary tank for the bear phase can stand slightly closer to ensure the cleave is split. An unsplit Brutal Swipe on a single target normally kills it. Nalorakk does not reset aggro when he transforms, so DPS can continue through transitions. Healers should focus on endurance for this longer fight. Heals over time (HoTs) are important throughout the fight and especially during Bear Form, when the Deafening Roar silences the raid for 2 seconds. Fast heals immediately after the roar can also help prevent tank death. It works well to assign two healers to Nalorakk's current tank and an off-healer to top-off a wounded or bleeding previous tank as well as heal raid members who have just been Surged. A full stack of HoTs greatly decreases the pain of silence (even HoTs of a feral druid). Notes * All bleed effects can be removed by Stoneform, Blessing of Protection, Ice Block or Divine Shield *Nalorakk is the only NPC that is left-handed: he wields his cleaver in his left hand and buckler in his right. *Use Amplify Magic, Nalorakk does not use any magic attacks. *Brutal swipe can be dodged. *Larger races such as tauren have a much larger hitbox which may cause you to eat the entire brutal swipe. This is resolved with a simple change in profile such as eating savory deviate delight. *If using a Druid Tank on Troll form, have them shift and toss a couple HoTs on OT to assist healers (just make sure he does not die due to a Brutal swipe!). *Killing this boss will add 15 minutes to the sacrifice timer (see the Zul'Aman timed event article). *Be aware that if he uses silence and then transforms from bear to troll, the troll tank won't be able to taunt the Boss immediately. Quotes Waves Before Nalorakk On first sighting: * Sacrifice timer: * * 1st stair: * 2nd stair: * Boss' platform: * Aggro: * * Charges a player: * Bear form: * Troll form: * Killing a player: * * Death: * Loot For the timed event loot, see the Zul'Aman timed event article. Wrath of the Lich King Nalorakk does a brief return after the quest , where it along with the other now freed animal aspects tell the player to meet with the leopard goddess, Har'koa. He is also summoned after the quest , where the gods tell the player to defeat the guardians at the Altar of Quetz'lun and kill the Prophet of Akali. Patches and hotfixes External links Category:Forest trolls Category:Loa Category:Bosses Category:Zul'Aman mobs Category:Unique models